Diaries
About The Red Hood Diary is a new game mode available in the Game. It features a side story set before the plot of Full Moon. Little Red and the carpenters son sneak off and discover a strange castle. Diaries features new cards, bosses and enemies. Currently it has 4 playable characters (Knight, Witch, Apothecary, Ranger) with 3 subclasses each. For some strategies look for the Diaries Guide Gameplay The gameplay is different to full moon, as you can't choose the path. Instead it's a linear, but random, progression. Battle mechanics stay much the same and sometimes you can choose dialogue options after battle. There are also some story events that give you options like getting cards, blessings, Action points, Equipment slots or forgetting cards. Instead of the Abilites you get in Full Moon, you can choose between 3 random card effect, that can be triggerd every few battles. You can unlock addtional bonuses for the next runs by defeating corresponding monsters, but the unlock is rando and you might have to face them a few times. You can choose in 1 effect in each of the categories: * ability: can be triggered between battles with a cooldown * card: an unbuyable card for your deck with a unique effect * blessing: a passive bonus during battles Normal mode In normal mode you will choose starting equipment/ character subclass right at the beginning. The story consists of 20 stages with every 4th being a mini boss fight or a big event. Requirements for the bosses are unclear and might be random, but there seems to be some consistency based on the choices you make during dialogue. The endbosses are: * Queen of Viper, default boss? * Vampire Lord, seems to unlock when you pick choices to increase max HP * Black Swan, seems to unlock when you pick choices to increase gold Hardmode In hard mode the dialoge choices after battle are completely disabled. There are 5 stages for each character and 2 new bosses: * Cyclops Giant, seems to be the default boss there, though the others are also possible. Requirements are unclear, though it might be based on the number of blessings or equipment slots * Donkey-eared King, Endboss of Hardmode V There are more battles against Elite monsters (every 3rd fight) and the story progresses a bit further, though the part in the castle is shorter. Instead of choosing your subclass right at the beginning you will choose the equipment after a few fights. Characters The game mode lets you pick between the 4 classes Knight, Witch, Apothecary and Ranger. These classes function different to the main game, with each having 3 subclasses, each starting with different cards and equipment (longer Guide in Diaries Guide): Wind up Knight You start with a Sleeping Wind Knight equipment. It gives you a random equipment after the 1st round and a steady damage output each round, based on the number of equipments you have equipped. Heavily equipment focused class. Hungry Knight Get the Fatal Fork equipment. You discard your leftmost card when playing an attack card, but each attack card triggers twice. Battle Horn will allow you to draw a new card for each attack card you play. Allows a lot of variety in its build Boxer Uses the Mechanical Fist equipment. After playing an action card your next attack card will deal double damage. It's an Action card focused build with heavy hitting Attack cards. Thunder Witch Get the Hurricane Staff. You get 1 mana for each 2 damage you deal by spell cards. The class is focused on high damaging spells without having any mana problems. Hurricane can deal massive damage based on your accumulated mana. Aside from poison any element will work well. Ice Witch You start with an Ice Torch. When enemy suffers chill you deal 1 damage for each 4 mana costs you own (Sum of all mana costs of your spell cards). All Ice cards are good for this class, but keep an eye on your mana. Maid Start with the Witch's Broom. Get a random spell for each 2 mana card you play. Focus on getting mana cards, ideally with draw effect. If you can, get the action card "Cleaning time", which will trigger the temporary spellcards again. Barkeeper You use the Cocktail Shaker to get a Cocktail for each card with "Potent" effect that you play. Try to get 1 potion of each kind and lots of Potent cards. Cook With the Selected Recipes you gain 1 mana and shuffle a card with effects doubled when you exile a card. This class focuses on Exile cards. Chemist Blend Beaker can temper Potions: They will be exiled, but you get the last played potion again next round with increased potency, based on the total amount of potions played. For this class get lots of potions and a little mana. Thief Thief is based around the Driver gloves equipment. Get cards and effects that give you gold. You deal little damage at the start, but it is increased each combat. You can easily gain 200 extra gold or over 500 with a gold-gain focused build, which will also increase the damage from the Driver gloves to over 50. Archaeologist Archaeological tools will give you 1 extra gold for each card that you haven't used this game. Get cards that will give you temporary random cards. Other than that you can do the standard Ranger build with Action points and draw effects. Assassin The Sharp blade increases any bleeding effect. With Longbow and drawing Action cards you can do a standard Ranger build with increased damage. Category:DLC